Electronic devices heretofore, such as mobile phones, may be configured with a touch screen panel that may integrate a display panel and a touch panel. Today's electronic devices may perform various functions and the size of their displays may vary. Such electronic devices generally use a battery and power consumption of the battery may be conserved through various techniques. The display's power consumption may make up a large portion of the device's overall power consumption. Therefore, the display panel may be switched off, when the electronic device is not in use; alternatively, the brightness of the display panel may be controlled by identifying the brightness of its surroundings using an illumination sensor. However, the illumination sensor may be installed in a specific location of the electronic device that is not optimal so that it may be difficult for the sensor to accurately detect the brightness of its surroundings. In turn, the suboptimal placement of the sensor makes it difficult to reduce battery consumption by partially switching off the display panel or controlling its brightness.